legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mythrun/talk3
Missions-Lukeaaa1 I'm just notifying you of the random mission pages I made for Velocity Lane. I was thinking that a template could be made like that so that mission pages could be easily made. I'm not sure if I would be able to make the template, with my limited knowledge of the scripting stuff. If you think we should add any other mission details just say ~ 03:32, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm with Luke on this one. 03:44, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't think that mission template will work for all missions. I was especially interested in doing a walkthrough for some of the more complicated or involved missions. I know that after you complete a mission it seems like common sense. If that was the case, no one would bother to look up any information on the mission. They're going to look up the mission for the walkthrough. Maybe we could shoot for something like they had on the Tabularasa Wiki where they had a template for the common mission items, but then a regular wiki page for the rest. http://tabularasa.wikia.com/wiki/Insertion_Point I'm interested in posting pics of maps of where to find items and focusing on the walkthrough of the mission. I just can't do that with the mission template that's available. Any suggestions? Wunda1 03:18, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Featured Users Bug There is a bug where when I click on the more button under featured user there is nothing on the page so can you please fix it? Thanks in advance.dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 02:56, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Blog posts I saw the comment you left on the "51 posts" blog. I was worried my blog would be breaking the rules. Is my blog alright? I just want to make sure before making more posts. NagaX 00:22, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I think your blog is all right but yet again I am the one that made that 51 posts blog post.dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 20:15, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Using the Blogs Hey, I tried to make a post today but it was only sent to my blog. I updated the poll but I need to know how to post to the News Blog. 00:32, November 7, 2010 (UTC) LUWPD Userboxes Hi, Mythrun! I'm sorry to post twice so close together, but I needed to show you something. I was looking at the textboxes and, not to be rude, but the minifigures don't look that great. I just uploaded a picture that I think would look good in a LUWPD textbox. Think about and sorry again! 00:43, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Mission Template-Lukeaaa1 Sorry about not telling you about remaking the mission template... I was thinking the template would be the whole page, not just an extra info box. Since pretty much all mission formats are the same, using a template for all of them is just a lot easier. There isn't all that much info in missions... No offense, I just don't like the collapsible format. We should just have an editor vote or something.. ~ 03:39, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :I just created it today, so its pretty flexible and can change if needed.. : ~ 03:44, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : :Okay, done. : ~ 04:01, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Badges -NagaX After editing this wiki for a while, I noticed it would go great with badges. Have you seen wikia badges? You can earn achievment badges for things you do to help the wiki. They're pretty popular, so I think we should add them. To add them, contact Wikia Community Support. I highly recommend you think about it. Perhaps you could create a poll on the main page about it. Happy editing, NagaX 22:01, November 8, 2010 (UTC) They don't remove your edit count. Or at least, not that I know of. NagaX 22:25, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Wow, I never knew that. Sorry to bother you. NagaX 22:32, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. See you around. NagaX 22:48, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh Oh I'm sorry. And am I doing a good job creating pages? I can stop if you want... NagaX 23:55, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Category -NagaX I was thinking about creating a category for user pages that says either "users" or "user pages". I wanted to know if it was alright with you. If it is alright, I could add it to everybody's user page if you want. NagaX 00:19, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Alright. And is my page creation alright? Should I stop? I created about 15 pages, and I got this wiki to 300 pages. I'm just created pages that have red links. NagaX 00:22, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Really sorry Oh I'm sorry I got confused because you were signing your posts with the heading "POST NAME-Mythrun". It seems like I'm just annoying you so I think I'll just quit the wiki sorry for everything. Bye. NagaX 00:24, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh sorry I didn't mean you I meant some user was doing it on a talk page so I thought we were supposed to do that now so I tried to fix them all. And as for quitting, it's alright. I'm probably holding this wiki back anyway. I'll just go back to the Pokemon WIki where I have 1,300 edits and am close to become a admin. If you want to keep this conversation going, which I'd be ok with, contact MrArceus on the Pokemon Wiki. Farewell, NagaX 00:32, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Error I was on the Pokemon Wiki and I realized that Crimsonnavy, a fellow administrator, did not '''have his contributions removed by badges. Sorry about the whole quitting thing I will stay. I guess I was just really upset about your opinion on badges. Happy editing, NagaX 01:44, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Character Box I edited my character box and added some categories. Is that alright? NagaX 22:54, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Captain Jack Knife Hello, I was wondering how you placed Captain Jack Knife on your userpage like that. Tatooine(Talk) LEGO Universe Answers I created a answers website for LEGO Universe, you can see it here. Please help me on it. NagaX 23:43, November 9, 2010 (UTC) LEGO Answers can have things about LEGO Universe, but I created this answers site for ONLY LEGO Universe Q&A. NagaX 01:51, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Sig You can ignore my sig request. I already created my own sig. I would delete it myself, but it won't let me. NagaX 12:32, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Admin Rights How many edits do you need to become an administrator? NagaX 12:44, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Floating Picture Hi, I am from another another wiki and would like to ask you how did you get that lego picture on your user page to stay stationary? Thomas Wonderson Edit/Badge boosting What do you mean by Edit/Badge boosting? NagaX 02:42, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Umm Uh I come from a wiki with badges and if you don't do anything and you edit it won't count. And that's what rollbacks,page protection, and administrators are for. Speaking of rollbacks, you should really check the rollback requesting page, same with the LUWPD page. NagaX 01:01, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Missing Image Template I think this wiki needs a missing image template. We could put them on pages that do not have a image. NagaX 14:29, November 14, 2010 (UTC) More Admins I think this wiki needs more administrators. Do you agree? I mean 2 admins is ok but if you guys are not here then vandals and spam could occur. With more than 2 there would be less because we could all moderate the wiki at different times. NagaX 12:44, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I know your active, but you can't moderate every second of the day. You don't need to be so independant. NagaX 21:09, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ::*I hope you don't mind me barging in on your conversation but, maybe I can help here and Moderate the content when I have some Spare time.=P I've reverted a few cases of Spam, vandalism, offensive Content and things of that nature back on Lego Wiki. By the way, what are the qualifications for becoming a Bureaucrat and /or an Administrator?Tatooine(Talk Posting on the news Am I aloud to make a blog post on the main page? I'm asking because I saw Friendly Felix do it and he's not an administrator. NagaX 16:06, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Can you check out my request for adminship here? NagaX 22:35, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I made a post on the news. Is that ok? NagaX 23:25, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Achievements I think we should start making pages about the various Achievements. I was thinking you could make a template for it. 03:34, November 25, 2010 (UTC) My thought for the Achievement pages would be to have the Achievement name at the top. Underneath the name would come the variety then the description of the task(s) needed to complete the achievement taken from the game. There would then be sub-categories for the multiple parts (i.e. Pirate Legend 3): these would describe the part, give the details (#/500 Stromlings smashed), and then say the rewards. All Achievement pages would come with a part one; additional parts would be optional. It would look something like this: =Paradox Protector= Smash a number of enemies in Avant Gardens '''Progression 'Paradox Protector 1' -Smash 500 enemies --(#/100 Stromlings smashed), (#/100 Stromling Mechs smashed), (#/500 Dark Spiderlings smashed) Reward *coins: *Universe points: *item(s): 'Paradox Protector 2' ! So I have to delete all those pages? Sorry but I don't really understand... NagaX 23:32, November 25, 2010 (UTC) So I need to redirect it to the page listing the item? NagaX 12:57, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Why can't we have a seperate page for each item? I don't see what is wrong with it. TONS of gaming wikis do it. NagaX 20:13, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok you know what I seem to be making so many mistakes I am a problem to the wiki. I'm just going to quit. I'm a terrible user I know. I had made a request for adminship but I give up. Your just trying to tell me to get off the wiki in a polite way. Well I'm off. I sacraficed my whole Thanksgiving creating templates but I guess you don't want them. NagaX 02:11, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Alright sorry for being a spaz there. I'll get rid of all the content that says "This is the place to talk about PAGENAME". Also, could you tell Mackmoron to look at my request for adminship? He won't reply to any of my messages. NagaX 02:22, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Alright. I have gotten rid of about 5 talk page thingys. I'll try to do more but I may have to go soon so don't blame me if I log off at a random time. NagaX 02:25, November 27, 2010 (UTC) May I please join the LUWPD? NagaX 02:36, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! It'd be cool if LUWPD was an official right... like admin and bureaucrat. Maybe it would let you see deeper into a user's contributions or modify the recent changes list in a way that you can't currently do. Anyway, I have to go. I'll be on tomorrow though. Bye. NagaX 03:04, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm back. Are you going to block me for the talk page thing? I hope not... it would cancel my chances for admin rights. I didn't know it was against the rules. I was trying to start off the page because usually anonymous users use it in the wrong way. NagaX 12:45, November 27, 2010 (UTC)